ιи тнє иιgнт
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Quien pensaria, que el y yo, pudieramos llegar a ser muy buenos amigos, a pesar de todo lo vivido, quien diria que yo, me podria haber enamorado de el.


Los personajes de Shugo Chara no son mios, son de Peach Pit, si fuera asi ya hubiera desnudado a Ikuto xD

**_Nube de Dragon_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chan_**

* * *

Quien lo diría

A pesar de todo lo vivido, ambos ya eran buenos amigos…

Siempre quiso que saliera a la luz su verdadera personalidad y sin darse cuenta con ese chico que siempre la protegía, salió esa personalidad que tanto anhelaba salir.

-----------

Risas era lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento, sus padres habían salido por trabajo, Ami salió a jugar con sus queridas Charas, solo estaban ellos dos.

Amu le hacía cosquillas a ese gato pervertido que siempre la molestaba, ya que nuevamente la había molestado.

Pero sin darse cuenta cayeron encima de la cama, el encima de ella

-¡Nee Ikuto!-le grito-¡Sabias que pesas!

El no dijo nada solo miraba sus ojos, esos dulces ojos ámbares. Tenía una mirada que penetraba sus ojos y para ser sinceros esto le ponía de los pelos de punto y mas aun con lo que paso hay día en clase de psicología

**---Clase de Psicologia---**

-Bueno chicos hoy día vamos a hablar de las inteligencias múltiples

Un quejido se escucho por todo el salón, a la gran mayoría le agrada el profesor, más que nada por su forma de actuar, pero sus clases realmente eran para dormirse

-¿Profesor, no podríamos hablar de otra cosa?-se quejo una alumna

- Haber hija-le respondió- ¿De que quieres que hablemos?

-…-

La chica solo se quedo callada

-Usted sabe profesor-dijo otra alumna- De… Chicas y Chicos… ¡Bueno usted me entiende!

Una gran risa sonó por todo el salón

-Ya veo, es obvio ya están en _esa edad_

Los chicos solo veían al profesor pero su mente estaba en las nubes, les aburría esa clase de conversaciones, en cambio las chicas estaban atentas por cada palabra que decía el profesor, excepto una Amu Hinamori, no es que no le interesen esas cosas si no que no le llamaba la atención.

-Muy bien chicos, lo único que les recomiendo, es que si les gusta una chica deben mirarla a los ojos…

**---Fin de la Clase de Psicología---**

Esas palabras que dijo el profesor la atormentaban _"si les gusta una chica deben mirarla a los ojos…"_ y a quien no, ahí estaba el chico encima sobre ella mirándola a lo ojos, esos profundos y hermosos ojos.

-¡Ikuto que no escu…!

No podía hablar, no con una nariz en sus labios, ahora si estaba más nerviosa, comenzó a moverse para quitase de encima al chico

-Si te sigues moviendo nos vamos a caer

Amu ignoro estas palabras, pero igual siguió moviéndose, Ikuto choco su nariz con la de Amu, esta fue la gota q derramo el vaso, con una fuerza que vino de la nada logro tirar a Ikuto al suelo.

Su rostro estaba muy rojo y su respiración estaba muy agitada

-Oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡¿Que por que lo hice?!-le grito- ¡Eres un Gato pervertido!

-Yo solo quiero jugar como minino que soy

Ikuto tenía en su rostro una mueca de lindo minino, razón por la cual Amu se sonrojo mas.

-¡Idiota!

Tomo su pijama y se fue al baño a cambiarse. Cuando regreso, no había rastro de Ikuto, así q solo se metió a su cama.

A mitad de la noche, Amu sintió un brazo pasar por su cintura, razón por la cual se asusto. Inmediatamente empujo a la otra persona que se encontraba a su lado y su mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a ese gato pervertido tirado en el suelo.

-¡Ikuto!

-Que lindo saludo

-¡¿Qué haces a estas horas en mi casa?!

-Me olvide de despedirme

Desde que se hicieron buenos amigos, nunca olvidaba aquellas delicadezas, siempre saludaba y despedía con un beso en la mejilla, pero esta vez no lo había hecho.

Ikuto se paro y le deposito un beso su mejilla, Amu se sonrojo a más no poder, pero agradecía la oscuridad de la noche.

Ikuto camino hacia la ventana para ir a su casa, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Oye… es… es muy tarde… para que camines por ahí a… estas horas y bueno si quieres…puedes quedarte aquí-dijo con su personalidad cool

Ikuto sabía que esa actitud lo hacía para que no se le notara su timidez, cosa que no hacía muy bien.

-Y luego dicen que yo soy el pervertido

-¡Cállate!

Ikuto se dirigió a la cama de Amu, pero esta al ver sus intenciones, inmediatamente lo detuvo.

-¡Espera!-le grito-¡No vas a dormir conmigo!

Inmediatamente comenzó a arreglar unos cuantos cojines y le extendió una sabana. Y ella regreso a su cama.

-Good Night

Amu cerró los ojos y en cuestión de minutos sintió un movimiento atrás suyo, sabía muy bien quién era, pero estaba muy cansada para botarlo, así que solo por esta noche dejaría que el ganara.

Cuando se trataba de dormir con Amu, a Ikuto le encantaba que se rindiera. Suavemente paso su brazo por su cintura y cerro sus ojos esperando caer en un sueño profundo.

**---A la mañana siguiente---**

La alarma sonaba, era hora de de ir al colegio, cogió su uniforme habitual. Al parecer sus Charas se habían quedado con Ami, porque no había rastro alguno de ellas,ni tampoco de Ikuto, seguro se fue temprano, ya que al igual que ella tenían escuela, estaba a punto de salir de su habitación, si no fuero por una nota que estaba en su escritorio, se acerco a ella y la comenzó a leer.

Al principio un sonrojo muy intenso invadió su rostro, para luego cambiar en una hermosa sonrisa.

Escribio debajo de la nota, seguramente la persona que lo dejo luego lo leerá, y se fue con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

De camino a la escuela, siguió pensando en el contenido de la nota.

_Se que tal vez no me creas_

_Pero quiero que sepas que **te amo**_

_Y espero que tu también sientas lo mismo que yo_

_Y gracias por esta dulce noche_

_Con amor Ikuto_

Y su sonrisa aumento mas cuando recordó lo que había escrito.

_Por esta vez te creeré_

_Y quiero que también sepas que yo también_

_Te amo, te esperare esta noche._

Anhelaba que de una vez por todas se hiciera de noche, necesitaba ver a su lindo gatito.

* * *

Bien!! Matare a mi amiga por esto xD

_**Hora:**_ 12:50 am

_**Cancion:**_ Here we go again - Demi Lovato

_**TV:**_ Disney XD

_**Comida:**_ Chocolate y aguita

_**Explicacion: **_Basado en un hecho real! Asi como oyen! o leen xD, Mi amiga sufrio esto, oviamente excepto la parte en que Ikuto se queda a dormir en la casa de Amu, que locura no xD, y creo q se ha traumado de por vida xD. Y la amiga dice q el chico no siente nada por ella, ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿Le gusta o no le gusta? ¿Hay negacion o no la hay? jajajaja se que mi amiga me va a matar despues de esto :p

Esta semana no hay Nube de Dragon! Asi como leen, me he concentrado tanto en este one-short, que me olvide del capi semanal de Nube de Dragon, pero la proxima semana, va a ver pero esta vez estara listo para el viernes, como me voy de retiro y pues no se puede llevar nada de cosas electronicas, pero no dicen que llevemos un cuaderno o algo xD asi que...

En el trayecto estare escribiendo y cuando tenga tiempo libre tambien, espero les haya gustado este one-short, dejen reviews, dando a entender a mi querida amiga

Bye Bye!

**_Naomi-chian_**


End file.
